Make Oneself
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: The longawaited installment to the 'Childhood Video' Arc! Chipp, Baiken and Anji search for Axl's tape. Finding it, they do what they always do: watch it and find ways to humiliate the poor Englishman. R&R please! This is the last one!


Sorry for the long update. Computer crashed and I forgot to save this on my floppy disk. So I had to type it over again by memory.

**Note:** **This may be the last of the 'Childhood Video' arc, but if you review any suggestions of other GG duelists, I'll be more than happy to write it if I can. **

Still don't own Guilty Gear. **Warning:** Lots of OOC. Don't like, don't read

Make Oneself

"Zanuff, tell me again why we're here?"

Experiencing the evils of boredom once again, Chipp Zanuff wanted something to do. With the findings of childhood video tapes of two of his friends throughout the week, he decided that he wanted to find at least one more and picked Axl's. Unfortunately for Anji and Baiken, he dragged them along.

A few days beforehand, Chipp made a phonecall and asked Axl if they could come over. Of course, Axl said yes. The three came at the assigned date. The blonde was currently out, doing a few errands and told them to make themselves at home. Little did he know that the albino ninja had a devious plan brewing in his mind.

And now here they were, searching for Axl's tape in the attic.

"We're here to find Axl's tape, Baiken."

"What if the tape is--oh, I don't know--maybe back **in the 20th century like HE'S supposed to be**?" she yelled at him

"Let's calm down, shall we Nee-chan?"

"Yeah, and besides, you guys found my tape, didn't'cha? And I'm an orphan." Chipp said, searching inside cardboard boxes

"Zanuff, don't use yourself as an example. Low is a time-jumper who can't control what era he lands into. Besides that, he's normal. You, on the other hand, have no supernatural whatnot going on in your life, therefore normal from the start, except that you can use the Ki force, but anyone can use it with training, so it doesn't count."

"She does have a point, Chipp." Anji said, "Maybe Axl's tape is back in his original house."

"Mm-hm." he said, obviously not listening. The shinobi opened another box and dug through it. When his hands landed at the bottom, he felt something rectangular. He pulled it out and looked at it for a few seconds before his eyes lit up, "Eureka! I found it!"

"What?" they hurried over to the silver-haired man and looked at the tape in his hands

"In your face, guys; I was right!" he gloated

Baiken slapped her forehead, "...I've been proven wrong by the two most idiotic duelists in the entire universe."

"C'mon, guys! Let's go start it up before Axl come back!" Chipp said, excitedly. His eyes wandered to the inside of a box he had previously opened during his search. He pulled out a long belt, "We might need this."

"For what?" the Japanese asked

"Y'know, belt him to his chair so that he won't get up, take the tape and destroy it with his weapons."

"Oh."

They all walked down to Axl's living room (Well, Chipp ran down like a hyper little kid). The American man put the tape in the VCR slot and was starting to rewind it. Just then, the front door was opened and Axl came in with soem grocery bags.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?"

"Watching a tape I brought."

"Oh? Just lemme put these away; I wanna watch too."

"Sure!" the albino said, "I'll help ya. Anji, watch the tape please?"

"Okay."

"Thanks." Chipp and Axl went to the kitchen and started to put away the Brit's groceries. A few minutes later, they went back and Anji told them that the tape had finished rewinding

"Okay! Here we go!" Chipp explained as he pressed 'play'

---------

The video was filled with static for a few seconds before it had a clear picture of what looked like a living room. The walls were painted a cream sort of color. There was also a red carpet covering the floor. The room was ornamented with small furniture: a couch, a few chairs, a paino, a radio, and a table.

"Father, is that a video camera?" a young male voice asked. The lens pointed to a boy about seven or eight years old. He had short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt with black shorts. Beside him was an elder girl, about fourteen or fifteen, who had the same colored hair that was at waist length. She was wearing a plain blue dress. They were both barefoot.

"Yes, Axl, it is."

"How much did it cost, Father?" the girl asked

"A few pounds, Elizabeth, but it's worth it."

---------

"I thought you said it was something you brought!?" Axl yelled at the ninja

"I did bring it...from your attic." he replied. Ignoring the British man's sulking, he asked, "Anyway, what did he mean by 'pounds'?"

Anji and Baiken fell off their seats.

"Seriously!? You don't know that!?" Baiken asked. When she received a blank look, she doubled over in laughter, "Oh Kami-sama, what's your brain made of? Stupidity cells?"

"Pound is the currency in England." the glasses-wearing man explained

"Oh." he said, embarrassed for his lack of cultural knowledge

Baiken calmed down, Axel stopped sulking and Chipp stopped being embarrassed. It seemed that the only one that wasn't affected in any way was Anji.

"Okay! Let's continue!" Baiken said, pressing 'play'

---------

"Liz! Turn that thing down! I'm trying to take a freaking nap!" a sleepy Axl yelled, throwing a pillow at his elder sister. Although, due to his sleepiness, he missed her by a mile.

"Okay, Axl, I'll turn it down." Elizabeth turned a dial and the volume gradually became a bit softer

"Thanks." he yawned. The boy was about to go back upstairs to nap, but a particular song on the radio changed his mind, "Is...Is that...?"

His elder sister chuckled, "It is, Axl. Your favorite: swing."

"Wa-hoo!!!" The soon-to-be-timetraveler slid down the stair rail and started cartwheel-ing all over the room.

"I thought you were taking a nap, Axl."

"A nap!? Swing music waits for no man!"

---------

"...Swing music waits for no man?" Anji asked, quoting from the tape

"You were into swing music!?" Chipp laughed, "Gosh! I never knew you were like that!"

"I was seven!" Axl said, "I was seven and stupid!"

"We can see that your intellect never really did change since then." Baiken muttered

---------

"It's starting."

The lights dimmed and the room was pitch black, with the exception of a lit stage. A person came out from the right side of the stage. She went to the middle of the stage and looked around, as if searching for someone. But if you look more closely at the girl, you'll find out that wasn't a girl. It was a nine-year-old Axl. In a dress. Muttering a string of colorful words too quietly for anyone to hear.

"This...sucks..." he muttered

---------

"Axl's a crossdresser!!!!"

"Shut up! The lead girl was sick and they didn't have any other girls!"

"And you had the longest hair among the boys so they casted you instead?" Anji asked

"Exactly!"

"Still...Axl's turning gay!!!!"

"What!? Am not!"

---------

"I can barely move in this thing..." he mumbled as he tried to walk over to the boy that just came in

"Hello, Ax-I mean Annie." the other boy--his best friend, Zachary Ricle--greeted. Axl glared. Zach mouthed off, 'Sorry' without anyone in the audience seeing.

"Hello Mr. Greenwood." Axl greeted in his falsetto voice, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"That's good." Axl said, looking at his watch, "Oh. I have to go. Have a nice day."

The blonde boy ran to the left side of the stage. Or, at least he tried to run. The dress was a bit too long at the bottom, so his feet stepped on the edge, and he tripped.

"Ow..." he moaned in his normal voice

"Dude, you okay?" Zach asked, going over to his friend

"I'll get back to you on that." he replied, getting up and walking out the left stage

---------

Chipp was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. Baiken was clutching her sides from laughing so hard. Anji didn't want to laugh in front of his friend, but he couldn't hold in his chuckles.

"You tripped! Wearing a dress! On stage! With people watching!"

"Shut up!"

Apparently, Chipp and Baiken weren't listening. Axl Low then did the unthinkable. He konked both Chipp and Baiken in the head. Hard. Really hard. The ninja was surprised that he would hit **Baiken** of all people! When he says this, he's not exaggerating--the woman was rage incarnate!

Baiken stopped laughing. Her hands slowly clenched into a fist. It was then that Axl realized.

_Oh good Lord, I'm gonna die!_

"...Low..." she said, "I think I'll give you a ten second headstart."

The man was way ahead of her. She stated to chase him around his house.

"I thought you said ten seconds!" Anji and Chipp heard him shout

"I lied!" Was the response he got

A few minutes passed before the redhead samurai finally caught up with the 20th century timetraveler. They soon came down, Axl covered in bruises, and sat in their places.

"Okay...Now that that's settled..." Anji pressed the 'play' button

---------

Axl came back out onstage-- wearing a male ensemble, mind you (Yes, he's playing double roles)-- and met up with a few other boys and girls. He smiled as music started to play. Of course, it was swing. The long-haired boy went over to a girl and started to dance with her.

---------

"Dude, this is better when Baiken had to dance in front of her family for a New Year's banquet." Chipp stated

"Shut up, Mr. I-got-pushed-into-a-well."

---------

"Liz, stop following me." Axl ordered

"No way; I wanna see how long you can last before you get annoyed."

"Liz, I already **am** annoyed."

"Really? Well that was quick."

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" Axl made a mad dash forward, trying to lose his sister. Elizabeth ran after him.

"C'mon Axl! Be a sport!"

"Next thing you know, you'll make me fall down the stairs!" he shouted, still running blindly. A minute later, he actually rolled down the stairs and crashed into the wall.

"Oooooh...Pretty colors..." he moaned. The camera shook; Elizabeth was laughing so hard, she couldn't hold the camera straight. The boy shook away the dizziness, "Shut up! It's not-holy crap, you were recording that!?"

"Time to run!" and she started to sprint away

"LIZ! GET BACK HERE!"

---------

"I still like the stage trip better." The albino ninja stated

"Shut up, you albino chipmunk!"

"……What the hell?"

"White hair plus red eyes equals albino." Axl said, "Chipp plus you having slightly pudgy cheeks equals chipmunk."

"Since when do you look at his cheeks?" Anji asked

"Oh my god, he really **is** gay!" Baiken shouted

"I AM NOT!"

---------

"Hey people. I finally got the camera!" A triumphant looking mini Axl said

"Anyway, I know Lizzie's been filming crazy stuff about me, and to tell you the truth, I really don't mind it. It's all outta good fun, right? Also, I wanna remember the funny things that happened."

"Axl? Axl! Father's looking for the camera!"

"Ah, crap. Gotta go. Well, it's 1980 and this is Axl Low, checking out."

Then there was static.

---------

"…Out of all the endings we have seen on these tapes…That has **got** to be the **crappiest** one!" Chipp said, kinda laughing at the same time, "Checking out? Who the hell says that!?"

"Apparently the blonde guy with no brain." Baiken replied for him

"Like I said, I was seven and stupid."

"Hey, where's that girlfriend of yours that you keep on rambling about?" the albino asked

"Megumi? Oh, I didn't meet her until I was thirteen."

"Oh."

"At least it was that video was kind of normal." Anji stated

"Yeah. It's good to see that he has a good family that didn't die in a car accident or were killed by Gears…" the ninja stated

"It's kinda also good to see what he was like before he turned into a time-traveling, chain-sickle fighting, blonde freak of nature." The swordswoman added

"Says the former narcotics addict and the one-eyed, one-armed samurai who can pull out objects from Hammerspace."

"Shut up." The two said, simultaneously

"My, my, do I see a new couple forming?" the Englishman teased

"Okay, Low, you are going down!" Baiken shouted, unsheathing her katana. Axl 'meep'ed and ran for his life…again.

"Save some for me, Baiken! I wanna kill him, too!" the red-eyed man called, running after them. Anji, the only **sane** person, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_Kami-sama, how was I stuck with such friends?_

-Owari-

Okay, out of the whole thing, that has got to be my crappiest one. Like I said, this is officially the last one. **But** if you want me to write one about a certain character, I'll be more than happy to write it for you.

That's all. Thank you for the people who stuck with me throughout the whole arc. Appreciated the reviews.


End file.
